Loveydovey
by Pokegirl4896
Summary: "It'll be nice to travel with someone decent" " Decent? May i thought you loved me"


**Hey Pokegirl4896 here….Again with another one-shot. If you've read my other one shot Cardboard love than you probably remember the Cut-out cardboard of Drew. Hehehehehehehe I loved that so much I think I'm gonna use it again. Anyways heres my newest one shoy. Btw drew and may are 17 -18 in this fic. Jus so ya know! Enjoy and Review!**

May Maple was enjoying the peace and quiet. After all didn't she deserve it? After a hard days work of getting just the right appeal a girl deserves some quiet time.

The sun was just starting to set and May was loving it. She loved the unique colors the sun was setting off on the waves, the way the sand seemed to turn more pink with the light fading away, and most of all everyone was leaving the beach. Except for that stupid lovey-dovey couple under the pier that for the last 10 minutes have been making annoying kissy sounds at each other. _Get a room_ May thought. She really wasn't in the mood for romance.

_Drew…_ Wait? What? Why did I just think of Drew right after I thought of romance.

_**Face it, you know you love him**_

Ever wanted to smack that voice inside your head? Well May wanted to strangle hers. She didn't love Drew. In fact she loathed him. She immediately thought of how stupid, arrogant, hair flipping, annoying, handsome, cute….. Oh god. Did she just say handsome and cute? Yeah, she was hopelessly in love with him and she knew.

Just then footsteps were heard behind her. She slowly turned around expecting it to be some stranger but instead her eyes widened in shock. Her rival of 7 years was right there.

" Shocked to see me May?", Drew said with that stupid cocky smirk of his. And of course he just had to flip his hair too.

" I thought you left already." She simply replied. Rumor had it that Drew was heading to Sinnoh and left for a ferry that day.

"I missed my ferry which was ok saying I had some unfinished business here." At that he sat right next to May she seemed to zone out staring at the sight. Sure, the sun setting was pretty but Drew knew something, well someone prettier than that. He looked at May and smiled. She doesn't know how beautiful she looks right now. She has no idea that right now she's driving him crazy just like she has every time he's seen her for the past 7 years.

The breeze picked up and May closed her eyes lifting her head up to the breeze. Her hair whipped around making Drew go even crazier than before. She shivered and just like a chivalrous man he gave her his jacket.

May snapped out of her day dreaming when she felt a sudden wave of warmth surround her. She looked down and realized it was a jacket. But just not any jacket, it was Drew's. And did she mention it smelled AMAZING. She looked over at Drew and smiled and he just nodded.

"So Drew, what was that unfinished business that you had to come and finish, I mean if it's any of my business."

Just when Drew was about to answer he was rudely interrupted. Those kissy noises from below ended up somehow deepening to smacking and was that? Yes it was. Moaning. On and off moaning was heard to. Drew's face fell to an Oh well this is awkward face. And May, well her face turned the color of a cherry.

" So May I never knew you were the type to watch couples make out. Wow my whole perspective of you have entirely changed."

May blushed harder and stood up starting to leave. _** Oh good going Drew, now you just screwed up any chance of having a relationship with the only girl you like. **_

"Wait May, I was just kidding!" May reached out and grabbed May's hand which abruptly stopped her. "Y-you know I was just kidding about the May. You're to innocent to be that way." Drew rubbed the backside of his neck noting that he was still holding May's hand. And he had no intention of letting go because letting go meant that he lost his chance confessing and this could be the last time he ever saw her. Silently May stared at him, causing her to blush even more. Looking into his eyes May realized he was fighting something. What she didn't know. May started tugging her hand free realizing that she was still holding hands with him, she didn't want to let go but she knew the only reason he was holding on still was because he was off into another world thinking about something. Suddenly the grip on her hand tightened and she looked up at the source.

" Hey May, don't let go, not right now" Drew softly said and softened his gazed when he stared at her. He silently led her back to the spot on the pier where they just were. Even though that annoying couple was still there.

May was about to say something when Drew spoke. " May theres been something I've been wanting to tell you. And that's the reason I stayed behind and didn't get on the ferry. In fact I didn't miss the ferry I decided to not go. Not yet at least. " The Drew pulled May's face toward him and she realized how serious he was. _**He's probably going to say something about how bad my coordinating is. **_Drew gulped _**it's now or never**_. " May the reason I stayed behind was to talk to you and confess something." May's eyes widened from shock or fear she didn't know. " May since I've met you, you've always been different, you didn't treat me like a crazed idol or anything. That intrigued me. Then you showed even more sides of you after you stopped traveling with Ash and company. Arceus May what I'm trying to say is that. That I-" Suddenly a gasp was heard below and Drew blushed. And May looked down.

"Before you say anything Drew let me say something." Drew started to say something while he was thinking _**No she cant be the first to confess (I mean if she's confessing but) i-**_ Again his thoughts were interrupted from a shout from May. " Hey you two down there get a room or something or be quiet please!" Drew was shocked not that May yelled but she ruined the moment! Oh Ho-Oh she can be an idiot at times but that's why he loved her. That's why he had to confess right now.

" Anyways May what I was trying to say before is that I love you." May abruptly turned around making sure he was serious. Then she broke out into a huge smile and you can guess what she did. Yep, she kissed him. And he couldn't say that it was horrible. After both were gasping May spoke up, " Drew you don't know how long I've been dyeing to hear that. I love you to. ( a/n I know that was cheesy but couldn't come up with anything else) Of course they ended up kissing again. As they pulled away for a second time a voice rung out in the silence. " It's about time they got together , don't ya think Sol." Suddenly May and Drew looked down and almost fainted.

"Oh Ho-oh it was two making out down there?" May yelled while her face got bright red. Yes the lovey- dovey couple below was Harley and Solidad. _**I thought he was gay**_, both of them thought.

" So Drew I see you finally confessed good job. Now if you don't mind us me and Harley are gonna go and take May's advice and get a room." Solidad replied and winked at them.

After a long moment of silence May finally spoke, " Well that was awkward."

All of a sudden loud screams and footsteps were heard in the distance. Drew suddenly cocked his head to the side and picked May up bridal style and ran. " Wait why are we running? We just had a romantic moment and now we're running Drew. Please explain why."

Drew spoke one word and May completely understood, " Fangirls."

May then clutched Drew and hoped the pokecenter was close. Suddenly the screams were louder and May lifted her head and saw the mob of Fangirls. Wow these girls are really obsessed.

"Drew I love you" or " Drew marry me" could be heard but the one that May heard that was the most interesting was " Drew sign my life size cardboard cut- out of you. Please!( a/n Just had to add that).

Finally the pokecenter was right there. All of a sudden Drew slid and May braced herself for the impact. But it never came. She looked up. Nurse joy and another stranger was holding the door closed from the fangirls. Wait where's Drew. The cushion beneath her started to squirm and she realized that arms were around her waist.

" Hey May are you okay?" Drew asked. She simply nodded her head and snuggled closer to him. Drew slid up and put his head on top of May's as they watched Nurse Joy and the complete stranger hold the doors so those demonic fangirls wouldn't come in. May was enjoying the sight until she saw an exact replica of Drew against the window. Wait? What? May stared at it then realized Oh Lugia she wasn't joking about the cardboard cut out.

" hey Drew you do realize they have a cut out of you right?" Slowly Drew looked and abruptly stood up and pulled May with him.

"You two, there's a key on the desk go and take it then maybe these girls will go away" Nurse Joy ordered. Drew swipped the key and pulled May into the room.

"You know May there's another reason I love you."

She smiled at Drew, " what's that"

" You don't have a cardboard cut- out of me."

"Or do I?"

Drew's eyes widened in shock and fear. Wait his girlfriend has a cut out of me.

Suddenly May fell on the floor laughing with tears exploding from her eyes. ' yyyyyou should have seen you face."She laughed between every word and Drew found it hard to understand but got the jist of it.

' Wait so you don't have a cardboard cut-out of me." May nodded her head still laughing harder than ever.. " Well that's good cuz if you did then I wouldn't invite you to come an dtravel with me." Suddenly the room became silent. May just looked up at him confused.

" Wait are you asking me to travel with you?"

" Ofcourse since you are my girlfriend now"

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm. You know what sure I'll travel with you, it will be nice to travel with some one who's decent." Drew raised his eyebrow, " Oh so May I'm only decent now, I thought you loved me."

May just laughed and pulled him into another kiss.

**SO what did you all think. Please review I love reviews. Btw I'm always open to do partner stories or take ideas that would make good stories. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
